A imagen y semejanza, English Version
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Trans of the original version. Rewritten. Spock and Jim must HAVE children. No mnpreg. Yaoi-slash. IN PERMANENT HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

A imagen y semejanza, English Version by FantasmaAlineal.

Thanks, to my fabulous BETA, T'Key'la.

**Chapter 1****: Critical Point**

**Starting from the end...**

"¡Wakati huu ni juu, ya kuua, umwagaji… damu bastards!"

/ "I'll kill both of you, bloody bastards, I swear ...as soon as this is over, I'll kill you..."/

"She said that?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "My knowledge of Swahili is correct, Dr. McCoy."

Bones turned to Uhura again, shaking his head. "Your death threats have no effect now, dear ...There is no anesthetic to stop pain in the smooth muscles zone... and it's too late for a caesarean section, so if you would like this show to end soon, and I swear, I want that too, open your legs wide and *push!*"

Jim, in the nearest corner, was trying to control everything at once: nausea, nerves, and the feeling that haunted him when things were about to go wrong. If he didn't know, from Selek, that everything would work, he would have lost his last ounce of confidence. Not that he didn't trust Bones or Spock, hell, no! Even Uhura had proved her friendship to a degree that he would never have expected.

It was the doubt that had been eating him inside over the months, having been an abused child and cheerfully hated by many stepFathers. What kind of Father would he be? Did he have the ability to be a good Father? The situation gave him the creeps, worse than if he were facing a ship full of Klingons alone. What would George Kirk have done in his place? Selek insisted that his Father, in his own timeline, had always been proud of him.

But this "him" was not "the other Jim." He was a sum of misfortune, very well covered by his enormous arrogance and his insufferable self-confidence, masks as perfect as Spock's.

A hand was rested on his shoulder. The last person he would ever have expected. Ambassador Sarek looked as impassive as ever, and it was the difference between his and Spock's gesture that made him realize that Spock was also nervous. But the pokerfaced bastard concealed it perfectly. Damn Vulcan education! How could they stay so calm?

"James, it would be logical rather than just participate as spectators, you and S'chn T'gai can give a little help ..."

Sarek rarely mentioned the Vulcan name of his only son. Spock approached both: Bones had already used his hypospray to partially stun the howling Uhura, who was still in full labour.

"What do you suggest, Father?"

Sarek raised an eyebrow slightly. "The logical thing. The pain belongs to all three. I believe if you divide it by three, it will be easier for her ... and for Dr. McCoy."

Spock nodded, understanding. Jim stared at the two Vulcans, his manner that of that has just swallowed the canary.

"No ... I'm not sure I understand."

"It is simple," said Spock. And without waiting for a response from Jim, took him by the wrist and the two men approached the biobed.

Bones screamed. "Get out of here, sadistic perverts! You think this is funny? You and your damn green hobgoblin and his damned ideas for having children and ..."

"Shut up, Bones ... Ambassador Sarek is behind you," Jim gestured with his eyes to McCoy and the doctor tried to limit his emotions, to be like the sterile hull.

Uhura was barely conscious, but that did not mean that the contractions had stopped. McCoy kicked himself mentally; his calculations were wrong, and now instead of a simple C-section he was involved in a complicated delivery, along with Uhura, and if he could have been linked to all of them, maybe his medical training could have worked more efficiently.

He needed a good shot of whiskey. Or maybe two.

Spock led Jim to the other side of the biobed, so that everyone stood to the side of Uhura, then with his left hand, located the meld points on Nyota's face and told Jim to do the same.

"But ... I'm not a telepath!"

"You're connected to me, T'hy'la..." Spock looked Jim straight in the eye and Jim had to hold his breath. He hated when Spock did that, looked at him like a helpless puppy; that was absolutely fake, he knew that. However, it managed to overcome him and secure his love for his spouse at the same time. Damn, how Jim loved him. Spock reached with his other hand and touched Jim's fingertips in the traditional Vulcan kiss, os'zhesta, between Satel-su, and Jim could feel the familiar buzz inside his brain, which was pleasant and made him feel complete ... and little by little, it was drifting in waves down toward the front of his stomach, just above to his waist ...

Suddenly, he felt it. It was as if someone had kicked his belly, without giving him time to raise his guard and let the air out. Spock paled a little more. So he too had felt it. Every twitch, every contraction of Uhura's muscles, was felt by them, exactly the same as Uhura felt them. Nyota returned to consciousness to see both faces - anxious, cold, and sweaty as her own. Amazingly, although she could still feel the contractions, the pain had diminished to a bearable minimum.

McCoy considered the situation. "I don't know what kind of evil witchcraft you're doing ... but it's working, so go ahead ... Uhura, honey, please don't forget to breathe, OK?"

Nyota just nodded again and took both their hands ... completing the connection. It relaxed her and in some way, made her a bit sleepy. Distantly, she heard the little cry, like the mewling of two kittens. She could see that Spock held not one but two babies in his arms and felt the gentle kiss of Jim on her forehead, before she heard the "thank you, Uhura" that came from Bones, and fell completely asleep.

Thirteen months ago ... Vulcan II

"I wish to reiterate to you, Spock, that it is not a personal request, but I speak on behalf of the High Council ..."

The hybrid one kept his expression impassive, his hands clasped behind his back, staring at the green landscape of Vulcan II. The Enterprise had returned to deliver a factory for potabilization of water for the colony, and while there, Spock had received an urgent call from his Father.

Although it was Vulcan tradition to select mates for their children when they reached seven years of age, the scarcity of the remaining Vulcans had stopped that from occurring at this time. And ten thousand Vulcans of all ages, many with their entire families destroyed, were hardly a good start to repopulate an entire planet or prevent the extinction of their species, given their high standards of selection and fidelity - including the cycles of Pon Farr.

That same pain over their losses of families and their entire planet made the situation worse. And many who had lost their partners were entering plak tow. If things continued as they were, soon there would be insufficient survivors to maintain the Vulcan species.

The High Council had made the fundamental and logical decision to allow couples to select for themselves, as long as the tests indicated true and real attraction pheromones, regardless of whether or not they were same-sex couples. In the latter case, the various forms of genetic manipulation designed by the Vulcan Science Academy at least on the surface of the planet, were proving successful.

"That is the reason I called you, Spock., You havebeen for some time Satel-su T'hy'la with James..."

"Three years, two months, six days, twenty-six hours, thirteen minutes and ten seconds, Father."

"Precisely. A reasonable time to prove that your relationship is stable and healthy, despite all expectations, both from humans and us. I believe that as Vulcans, both of you must make your contribution to the colonization of our world and the growth of its population."

"Jim is not a Vulcan one, Father"

"You are wrong, Spock ; under the new laws of repopulation my son, all satel-su, mates, the bonded of every one of us acquires the Vulcan nationality"

"I understand. And you are telling me that we must have a son."

"Children, not just one."

Spock was about to smile to himself. Jim had humanized him too much and he knew his Father would disapprove. He controlled his reaction before his Father saw it.

"I do not believe Jim objects to the idea of having children ... but we still must discuss it. As our duties are currently to Starfleet, and his responsibilities as captain of the Enterprise, and mine as Science officer and First Officer would not allow either of us to be..."

"Pregnant?" His Father raised a brow. "I have clearly seen these obstacles. The logical option is to talk with T'Pina."

"T'Pau's daughter?"

"Her granddaughter, to be precise. A distinguished geneticist at the Academy. She has created a method by which two Vulcans of the same sex can have children... "

"Father ... are you certain about what you're proposing?"

"Absolutely. It appears that James' human manners are clinging to you like a second skin, Spock. Your mother was human. You are not less Vulcan to my knowledge…"

"But Jim is human."

"And you, half Vulcan. Our genes can and must be saved. The sons of you and James will be like you, children of both worlds ... but with your genes, your Vulcan blood. Despite your own mixed blood, and although you did not adopt the Kohlinar, your education has been primarily Vulcan. Your human genes are recessive. They shall remain in that state until the second or third generation, and eventually the mixture will not be as aggravating as it was for you. This will help to save our species. Logically, we will need to change the first lessons of Kohlinar, and other things in the education of these new young. But the reality is that we need every Vulcan to have children... otherwise our species will become extinct Continuation of our species takes a minimum of couples likely have children in order or our species will decline"

"Eight thousand couples of fertile age are required for the continuation of Vulcan."

"Precisely: we are at a critical point. There are not ten thousand Vulcans of all ages. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or the one. You can choose not to have children, of course. Logically, it would be unnecessarily selfish of you to say no." Sarek put a hand on his son's shoulder in a surprising show of comfort. "Did you know Ambassador Selek spoke with James about this ?"

Spock felt a slight pang of jealousy. Not that he hated his future self. It was that Spock Prime, now known as Ambassador Selek, had touched HIS Jim long before he had.. He nodded in response to his Father's statements no longer disagreeing. "Jim feels... encouraged by Selek."

"Yes, I noticed that. Of course, he has not exceeded his limits on the knowledge of your future, so as not to affect it more than it already has been. In any case, this is not the issue at hand. I hope that tomorrow at noon you can meet with T'Pina, in the Xenobiology Section of the Academy.

"Of course, Father."

"And I strongly suggest that James goes with you."

Spock hesitated. His Father had never fully accepted his relationship with Jim ... but it appeared he was more concerned by the possible extinction of the Vulcan race than the chance he might have to deal with such an emotional and unbearably irritating human.

"We shall do so, Father."

"Oh my God! Sonsofabitch! This is impossible! First I had to achieve credibility in front of all these mediocre admirals, to prove that I'm a good captain and so they'll stop calling me 'that brat, Kirk' …hey, didn't they realize that we saved the Earth?"

"After cheating on an exam…"

"Do you still resent me for that?"

"You know I mean no disrespect ... but it's true."

"Then, incidentally, we had to wait an entire year of 'formal relations' before we were allowed to be together, and I don't know how many more months of hell before your Father and the rest of your people accepted our bond. They finally left us in peace to get married and now... all of them are demanding that we have a child? NO WAY AM I GONNA DO THAT!"

"Jim, you do not have to shout."

"Yes, I'd like it if we had a son ... but nobody's going to that decide for me. There will not be an 'experiment' or a 'mixture of recessive genes'. And if we do have a child, he or she will not be raised as a Vulcan!" Jim realized the stupidity of what he had said right away. Well, he used to being an idiot. Spock didn't seem to notice; he said nothing, only the gleam in his eyes gave him away.

"My own upbringing was mixed, Jim. And my education was totally Vulcan. I certainly do not think you love me less for that..."

Jim, impetuous as always, hastened to take Spock's hand and kiss his fingers, lightly."Forgive me... I didn't mean to say what I said. I'm an asshole, a stupid one."

"McCoy often states this."

"And you think so too, right?"

" Sometimes you do act like one," Spock said. .

Jim could not resist him. Nor, incidentally, anything involving his Vulcan. He adored him even in sleep. He turned on the bed to face him; the lustrous black hair was slightly disheveled, after making love twice, and Jim thought it looked a lot better that way. He hugged him, relaxing in Spock's warm embrace.

"Have you thought about how it would be? We can't leave behind everything we've accomplished." !"

"The Enterprise? Starfleet? Our own crew? Of course I have thought about this, Jim." Spock fell silent. It was a tense silence. Jim understood him better in that moment. The Vulcan could easily control his appearance, but not so much his emotions, because of his human half. Jim swallowed hard. He had to correct his mistake."Spock ... don't think I don't want a child with you… I'd love to." Jim kissed along his sharp jaw-line. "We could have ten, if you want."

"That would be an unmanageable number."

Jim laughed. "How do you know that? Maybe you'd be a better mother than you think ..."

"My maternal qualities are not a discussion for now, Jim. And dividing our attention between ten children would be unfair to them and exhausting for us."

Jim sighed. "When you will be able to understand a joke?"

"Possibly when you specify that it is one."

Jim sat up on the bed, looking straight ahead.

"What I'm trying to tell you is that at least one of us would have to stay parked on Earth, or here in Vulcan II, for at least a couple of years. A ship is no place to raise a child, much less one like the Enterprise, because of the type of missions we're used to… What would we do in the midst of a battle, or a bad encounter with one of those pests that Bones is always talking about? On the other hand, noone has explained which kind of method they're gonna use. Do you make me pregnant? Or should I impregnate you?"

Spock stroked Jim's back, to make him relax.

"I have considered all of this. But the fact remains that we are on the brink of extinction. My Father says there is a xenobiologist at the Academy who has achieved much progress in this direction, but did not give me more explanation. He wants us to go there tomorrow at noon, to the Xenobiology Section, to talk to her."

"We?"

"Yes, he urged that we go together."

Jim sighed again."What can I say? The least I owe you for being with me is to do everything I can to help you... I just don't want a son of mine ... a child of **ours** ... to be an 'experiment'."

Spock kissed his cheek and the tip of his nose, lost in Jim's electric blue gaze..

"The chance that the baby would be treated as a scientific experiment in violation of Vulcan ethics is less than .001% ... I would not worry so much."

"You loveydovey silly"

"I am not a fool, Jim."

"I know ... that's why you married me…"

Spock was about to answer but he noticed that Jim had fallen asleep almost instantly. He realized how tired he was himself, and soon soft breathing was the only sound in the room. Outside, it began to rain.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -

Chapter End Notes:

Yeah, on Vulcan II, it rains. I´m so sad right now; the search for Vulcan, in Eridani 40 -SIM Project of NASA- was delayed AGAIN, until 2015... this includes the search for planets like ours orbiting Eridani 3, the third sun of 40 Eridani, the original sun of Vulcan 1, 18 light years from here – 2 hours at Warp 7. And we already know that it has at least TWO planets like Earth, where water is liquid and life, possible. Tsk. We must wait... again.


	2. Chapter 2, too much inormation

AN; Zillion thanks to my new beta, Paradoxisminmant.

Chapter Two: Too Much Information... and a little bit of racism?

T'Pina didn't look like a normal Vulcan. First, the green of her skin was much more intense and the orange in her eyes, plus the luscious red hair, groomed and cut in the Vulcan style, clearly showed that she was a half-breed. Only her brows and her ears spoke otherwise. Because of that, she was shorter than most Vulcan women. All this surprised Spock greatly. How was it possible that the Academy had accepted her, despite her ancestry? Or had she not suffered the racism?

Graciously, she greeted Spock in the traditional way.

"Commander Spock."

"Healer T'Pina… this is my satel-su, the captain of the Enterprise, James T. Kirk."

She extended her hand and gave Jim a good handshake, like Admiral Pike used to, and this surprised them again. She smiled with her bright orange eyes.

"I apologize if I committed an impropriety ... but I understand that Terrans greet one another by shaking hands."

Spock and Jim looked at each other without speaking. As it was, the squeeze was nothing more than palm to palm, without using fingers. She had not kissed Kirk, Vulcan style. Then Jim smiled.

"It's just that I'm used to the forms of…Vulcan courtesy"

"Well, with me you don't have to worry too much about the formalities. I'm a hybrid, the same as your commander. My mother was a distinguished Orion prostitute and my father was a V'tosh K'atur ..."

Jim could not say anything. Orion? The images of Gaila, half naked on his bed, came to his mind instantly. Instead, Spock felt frozen. V'tosh K'atur. A Vulcan without logic, one of those expelled from their society… How had someone like her managed to be accepted in Vulcan society? T'Pina was allowed to smile ... something totally bizarre.

"I know that you are asking yourself, Commander Spock, how somebody like me can be here," –she said, while she guided them through the wide aisles of the New Academy, still under construction.

"I have to admit I am very curious about that, indeed."

"It is not hard to understand. My father, whose name has been stricken from the rolls, rebelled, committing abominations against the Way of Surak. He escaped from Vulcan and landed on the fourth planet of Orion. In Gaiaksi, the capital city, my mother ran a brothel and was the most distinguished of the ladies responsible for the Administration of Pleasures worldwide. As you know, among the Orioniti, being a prostitute is not only an honest and hard job, but at the same time, an achievement and an honor, since we stopped being slaves ..."

Spock raised an eyebrow. Jim was literally speechless ... and trying not to laugh. How could this be the xenobiologist who was helping the Vulcans to reproduce faster? He didn't know whether to laugh or be angry.

"Yes, I have understood that."

"Unfortunately, my mother got sick and died. My father asked T'Pau, leader of the Supreme Council and his grandmother, to monitor my parenting and adoption, following the principles of Surak, as all offspring of a Vulcan. Afterwards, facing the pain that afflicted him because of the death of my mother, he stopped his heart. And so it was that I came here, I was taught the principles of Kohlinar and of Fa-wak-glansu. My mixed blood made me ineligible to marry anyone of legitimate Vulcan blood. This allowed me to concentrate on my studies and when our home planet was destroyed, I had the opportunity to be saved."

"Interesting…"

Jim could perceive the coldness in Spock, but not _why_. T'Pina opened the door.

"I want to make you see what our options are, regarding reproduction for same-sex couples."

"With all respect, healer..."

"You can call me by my proper name, Captain Kirk."

"Okay, T'Pina ... there are some things I disagree with. I don't want a child of ours to be a kind of experiment."

She sighed, displaying patience. Jim had never seen a Vulcan so emotional.

"Nothing we do here violates any principle of ethics, Captain, neither Terran nor Vulcan…would you be so kind ...?"

And she invited them to come in.

The Reproduction Area was under an immense dome which concentrated sunlight, letting the inner temperature rise nearly as high as on their birth world. Inside, couples of all kinds were gathered in several groups.

However, the biggest surprise for the Enterprise captain and first officer was the presence of Lt. Uhura—especially the way she and T'Pina greeted each other: with shouting and a giant hug, which made the height difference between them even more obvious … and no concern at all for the absolute lack of diplomacy. Jim grumbled that he couldn't understand them. Spock hastened to clarify their words to him.

"It is Swahili."

"You understand that? What are they saying?"

"It is not polite…"

"I don´t care about manners right now and I'm not in the mood to order you. What the hell are they talking about?"

"It has been a long time since they saw each other… not since T'Pina studied on Earth."

"Hold on… you're telling me that she was on MY planet?"

"Do not be redundant, Jim."

"What fiendish things did she study there?"

"Xenolinguistics, Xenobiology…and Math Models, which is somewhat unusual."

"What's strange about that?"

"The most advanced mathematicians in the galaxy were in our own Academy."

"Maybe she was looking for another point of view."

"I do not see her logic."

Jim sighed impatiently. "Maybe she wasn't looking for something logical, Spock."

"I suggest you smile; Nyota and T'Pina are coming this way."

Jim displayed his incontrovertible charm in seconds.

"Lieutenant Uhura! It's a pleasure to meet you here!"

Nyota raised an eyebrow, in the gesture she had learned from Spock during the short time of their relationship. However, the glare between her and Jim was that of deadly enemies, forced to be friends for the sake of a third. Even though it had been Spock who had ended the relationship yet stayed her friend, Nyota couldn't escape the impression that Jim had managed, in some perverse way, to take her—now ex-lover—Vulcan away.

"Captain Kirk, Commander Spock - I have friends here in the colony, and since you gave all of us two days shore leave..." she smiled, charmingly. _Damned bitch_, Jim thought, still a little jealous of her. Spock, however, didn't show any kind of emotion.

Uhura kept talking.

"I imagine you'd like to meet the healer, T'Pina..." The little halfbreed stepped forward.

It was Spock's chance to speak. "That is precisely why we have come, Lieutenant."

T'Pina intervened.

"That's what I've been telling you, dear Nyota, the new orders of the High Council..."

Uhura's eyes grew wide and her mouth shaped into a perfect "o."

"I don't believe it! Are you two really trying to have a child?"

Jim draped his arm possessively around Spock's shoulders, the smile never leaving his face.

"That's right, Lieutenant…. anyway, I think it's a big coincidence that you and T'Pina know each other."

The two women smiled.

"Oh, yeah," Uhura answered. "We knew each other before we joined Starfleet. I was studying for a degree in Auto-Organized Systems, and T'Pina came to Earth to study Mathematics…"

"Fascinating," said Spock. "I would be very interested to know what you learned of mathematics on Earth, that we do not know on Vulcan."

His tone sounded slightly sarcastic. Uhura made the "oooops, my bad" face and T'Pina maintained her serenity.

"It's simple, Commander Spock. On Earth, they study that part of math which you don't see from the Vulcan point of view, which is viewed as heresy by some at the Academy. Maybe you know it as Complex Order Theory, Spontaneous Order Theory, or, more precisely, Theory of Chaos…"

Jim noticed that suddenly both Vulcans' eyes looked darker.

"With all due respect, I believe that Complex Order Theory is somewhat lacking in fundamentals, T'Pina."

The xenobiologist smiled, looking him right in the eye. This was an open challenge.

"I don't mean to say that you are wrong, Commander Spock. I will simply say that one of the basic axioms of this Theory is, '**SOMETIMES, logic generates monsters.'**"

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Henry Poincaré, France, 1908."

"Oh, you do know the fundamentals, then?"

"I am half human, T'Pina. It was logical."

Uhura broke the tension, waving goodbye rapidly. Spock was greatly tempted to take Jim by the arm and get away from there.

It was absolutely incomprehensible, totally illogical, that the Vulcan High Council had chosen such a person—a hypersexed Orion, who had nothing in common with the high Vulcan values of respect for the family and the People, who came from a species that adored Astarité, the goddess of sex, and whose planetary system was, practically, the brothel of all the galaxy - in charge of a serious issue like the recovery of the entire vulcan race. But T'Pina showed no trace of emotion and it was then that Jim—and also Spock—realized that no matter what, she was no less a Vulcan.

Without making anything of it, she guided them to the holodeck and inserted a couple of disks.

"Although one day I would like to talk a little more with Commander Spock, for now I would like to show you the precise process."

The holodeck took them rapidly into the virtual scenario. The central image was obvious: an egg cell, magnified 80 times. T'Pina began to speak.

"Essentially we choose a prokaryote ovum, from which we have removed the nucleus and left only the proteinic shell. Afterwards," in the 3D image two spermatozoa appeared, "In your case, you are the same sex and gender; we choose five pairs of haploid cells, normal spermatozoa, of which we isolate the basic genomic map…say… more or less, 25 terabytes of information from Commander Spock and… maybe 18, from Captain Kirk. By means of manipulation, we introduce both genes into the egg and leave the process to continue by itself…"

"Fascinating," Spock stated "but how do you know that the process continues by itself?"

T'Pina replied,

"That's why we choose an ovum. The eggshell, the proteinic surface of it, has the necessary instructions to continue the process and the interior genetic mixing obeys this. We don't do genetic engineering or change anything in the genomes. Nothing that will look like an _experiment,_ Captain, Commander."

Jim swallowed, hard.

"And…the results?"

T'Pina took a hypo and obtained a little drop of blood from both of them. It didn't feel like a cut finger, more like a light pressure on an eye. Afterwards she put the tiny bit of blood in the analysis frame of the computer and it began the simulation, passing through the "fertilization," making the egg grow, changing it first into a blastula, then a zygote, then an embryo, finally a fetus, and making a possible portrait of a baby with the features of both of them, although perhaps not quite as green as Spock.

It was Spock's chance to ask,

"How much time does the gestation last, T'Pina?"

"Depends on the species, commander. We have received requests for hybridization from Tellarites, Orions like me and Terrans as well. Between 6 and 13 months. The High Council has not made any objections to the hybridizing because we need to reinforce the genes of our own race, but of course, all satel-su must be conscious that their children will be raised under the Vulcan way and they won´t have all the options that you had, commander, to choose a mixed life."

"But…" Jim asked doubtfully, "Where will the baby be carried? Does one of us get pregnant or something like that?"

T'Pina ran the images of the simulation.

"We have three choices to consider. First, which is the most popular between the male colonists, is the artificial implantation of a growth bag, with an artificial placenta which uses a Hickman vial, and which allows the embryo to survive and get the proper sustenance without consuming its progenitor's body. In this way, all the discomforts or possible diseases of a pregnancy, or the risk of a miscarriage, are greatly diminished but, most important, the fetus is in the interior of the body, which enables it to form strong emotional ties. Afterwards, when it is born, this helps it to cope as a halfbreed Vulcan, but this mixture will barely noticeable, which helps the newborn to adapt easily to their new environment. We recommend it to couples with a stable planetside home, who have a quiet life: farmers, citizens…"

"Second one, which is less often recommended, is what Vulcans and engineers who work in StarFleet mainly choose. Fetus remains in the growth bag but in a external way. Both progenitors carry it anywhere, any time. It is just as safe as the first one, but the fetus cannot develop the same level of intimacy and children born this way tend to be less responsive in logic and emotion. However, there are several cases in which the effort of both progenitors to maintain the growth bag near their bodies most of the time has helped the fetus solve that fundamental problem. The advantage to using the growth bag outside the body is that it allows the fetus to be separated from its parents, hidden to protect it, in case of increased risk, such as happens with officers of Star Fleet who have to go into danger and who want to protect their child-to-be."

T'Pina continued.

"Third one is a Terran invention, the surrogate mother. You both choose a volunteer, and in your particular case I strongly recommend it to be a human woman, because you, Commander, are half human and your Captain is fully human. In this way, the fetus will grow in a familiar land, as one might say, and the intimacy ties could be constantly sustained. As long as the volunteer is familiar, someone close to both of you, a real friend, and she wants to take on the inherent risks and duties. Of course, we are talking of a normal pregnancy and we cannot protect her from the normal discomforts of pregnancy, or the risk of a miscarriage. She will need special nutrition so that the blood of the genetic mixture would not become a potential poison for her, but the most important thing is that you both must create, through her, a bond with your son, so that it recognizes you as its progenitors and does not become bonded to the surrogate. In another sense, a volunteer could stay behind in a safe place while you carry out your duty in the Fleet, and the duties of the Enterprise are not without risk…"

"I wouldn't like our future child to be far away, T'Pina," said Jim.

"It would be illogical and dangerous to bring him on board, Jim," added Spock.

"I know there are no regulations against taking children on board; we did it before, when we rescued all the Vulcans we could. We've done it from time to time on colonial transport trips, too."

"Always under safe routes and NOT as special assignments."

"For God's sake, Spock! ANY safe route can be suddenly infested by Klingons or something like that."

"Another thing, _captain,_ it seems risky to me that you would accept the pregnancy in your own body, since you who command the flagship of StarFleet…although I am certain that the crew would approve of it, I do believe that they would be overprotective of you, and that is not convenient for a leader."

"All right, Spock, would you take that place, as my science officer?"

T'Pina interrupted the argument.

"I'm afraid, captain Kirk, that your science officer lacks the capacity to sustain a pregnancy…nor are you able to do so. Both of you are necessary to the command of your ship. Your positions are currently quite indispensable, I would say. I know commander Spock will not agree with me, but I have a fourth option."

Spock raised an eyebrow. Jim just encouraged her to keep on talking.

"My advice is for you to choose an member of your crew as a volunteer. Someone who has your absolute trust, who has a great awareness of her duty and is willing to carry on through thirteen months of twin gestation without compromising her work. Someone with high moral values and with a great respect and affection for you both and for what you are about to accomplish. Someone who knows very well what she is granting, an extraordinary effort of her body and her entire metabolism, and will do it without hesitation. This way you can focus on your task and on the protection of a single person… adding the factor of the children to it, of course. A surrogate mother at risk can be, in a moment, expelled from the ship in a pod and recovered once the danger is over."

"What about teleportation?"

"I would judge it unwise for genetic material that is still growing, where its patterns are still undefined. However, married couples are protected by StarFleet Regulations, and in this case, a surrogate mother would be protected under the same clauses."

Jim burst out laughing.

"Healer…where are we going to find such a _volunteer_?"

"I understand, from a very good source, that you have many… _fans, _Captain Kirk_…"_

Jim debated for two point nine seconds before he answered. Yeah, he had a lot of fans who would love to take him to bed… but he doubted very much that they'd have a child with him, and even less likely with both him and Spock.

"Truth… but I don't think any of them are, uh, capable."

"Forgive my curiosity, T'Pina. Why did you speak of a twin gestation?" the halfbreed interrupted.

"We fertilize five ova by this process and we insert them all, Commander Spock. Generally only one or two of them survive to maturity. The rest cannot survive the stress of the impregnation and development; they disintegrate and are expelled with the leftovers in amniotic liquid/gel. We do it to give a safe margin."

"One out of five?"

"We could use one out of ten, to improve the probabilities… but that could make the internal environment dangerously toxic, either for the surrogate or the fetus. After all, we are talking about a difference of eighteen to twenty-five terabytes of information, much of which is redundant, but needed for an humanoid which won't poison itself with its own blood and so that the baby, once born, can live without a special mask or chemical controllers.

It all has to be perfectly programmed from the beginning, the Initial Conditions…"

"I know what Initial Conditions are, T'Pina," Spock said, a little upset. He didn't want to listen to any illogical theory about Chaos, much less from the lips of a halfbreed Vulcan like himself, even if she was right. His voice sounded cold. "I believe there is nothing else for us to add or question, right, Jim?"

Jim noticed Spock's nostrils flared in deep irritation.

_((What's wrong, T'hy'la?))_

There was no answer to his mind touch. Spock took his wrist, nodded politely and left, walking hastily.

Uhura reappeared, suddenly, from behind the fold of the holodeck screen.

"Have you told them yet?"

T'Pina smiled first and then laughed, evilly.

"Your so-handsome ex-boyfriend intuited. He´s someone formidable, Nyota darling… do you still love him?"

"For God's sake, no! Not in the way you're thinking. That pair of fools need something to stabilize them! Something to distract them from the rest of the universe which they think they're going to rule, something to unite them in another way. Those two idiots are JEALOUS OF ME! Jim is afraid that I'll take his husband away and Spock believes that I can seduce Jim, if I wanted!

T'Pina kept laughing.

"Your logic is correct. But we have to use Spontaneous Order and other techniques… they intuit too much. I'm afraid Spock will use his human side and that this is due to his fundamental closeness with Jim. On the other hand, I don't want to control Initial Conditions… that is what gives us a good result."

Uhura smiled.

"I trust in you completely, T'Pina."

"Thanks, dear friend… and by the way, what can you tell me about my cousin Gaila?"

Uhura shook her head, smiling.

"She finally reached her goal; she's in charge of Engineering on the USS Farragut. I think she's the most distinguished pupil of Scotty…"

Both women laughed. T'Pina spoke.

"Quite an achievement for an Orioniti, don´t you think?"

They both left the laboratory, chattering animatedly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter End Notes:

OK, some important notes. According to the TOS or Canon original, Orioniti were slaves and were sold as merchandise throughout the galaxy. However, what always distinguished TOS Canon was to make unthinkable proposals for its time. In the alternative line with this premise, JJ Abrams put Gaila at the Academy as Uhura's companion, a cadet but ... when her obvious destiny was to become a prostitute. That does not change her Orioniti nature, that she was raised like the sacred prostitutes of Astarté in ancient Babylon, which is where her beliefs and personality were formed. This is the basic reason why Spock is so shocked by her; for the Vulcans, sex is taboo and they don't talk about it.

Then I used two things both unthinkable and illogical; a halfbreed—like Spock—born from a Vulcan exile, who despised the ethical principles and Logic of Surak, and an Orioniti slave trader.

My academic orientation is structured on chaos theory, which denies many logical principles.

One of its founders, Poincaré, used to work on six or more projects at once - unthinkable for many people - and maintained a "careful disorder" in his work, confident that his brain would be able to solve it ... something that occurred most of the time. As additional data, a healthy heart tends to have small irregularities in its rhythm throughout the day. However, one that is ill has a more perfect ticking, the more ill it is. Everything contains some degree of necessary disorder...

I apologize in advance for making this chapter so technical, but I needed the explanation of the growth bag. In TC - theory of chaos - control of initial conditions is vital to maintain a given order or stability, for as long as possible. That implies a desire to CONTROL FATE. Spock doesn´t believe in it and this is why he gets so angry.


	3. Chapter 3, Oankali, ooloi

Author's Chapter Notes:

First of all and before you keep on reading; this is some kind of Xover with a classic cf novel, Imago. You don't need to know the book for keep on reading, but if you know it, better.

EXTRA DISCLAIMER:

None of the XenoGenesis Trilogy or characters - Dawn, Adulthood Rites and Imago- are mine nor am I making money from them. They are the work of the genius Hugo-winner Octavia Butler and this is just a fanfiction. It happened that I needed the theoretical basis for the fic and because they, the Oankali people, are my most illogical and chaotic heroes as well as characters who are really fascinating.

I give you a short summary of Oankali words; they will appear several times throughout the fic and without translation they would make no sense.

_Oankali_: traders, those who travel, "those who carry the Life."

_Lo_: Oankali entity when they lived on Earth, within the original timeline. It isn´t a planet or a ship or a communal soul, and the oankali refuse to say who or what it is. It can live thanks to the Oankali Consensus and directs everyone, by the agreement of all.

_Chkahchidahk_: The first oankali ship that arrived on Earth. It's animal and vegetal at the same time. She's alive, not a conventional ship and those who were born in her called her The Mother.

_Ooloi_: the oankali have three sexes or genders, to reproduce: males, females and neuters, which are called ooloi. Without an ooloi, the male and female of each trio cannot bear children.

The pure blood oankali are shaped more or less humanoid, like a giant jellyfish; the 'constructed' or halfbreed can morph into almost anything.

Males and females have two arms, while ooloi have four, the normal-use ones and the sensor arms, which are their reproductive organs. When a oankali child is born, it has no sex or gender. After ten years, it decides to be male or female and goes through its first metamorphosis. If it does not become defined as male or female, it reaches what is called the second metamorphosis, ten years later and becomes a subadult ooloi.

From that point, an ooloi must find a male-female couple of oankalis and a male-female human—or another species, which they call kaisidi—couple, with which it must bond. If not, its mental capacity will degenerate and it will die.

Constructed, or hybrid, ooloi contain the genes of five parents – two oankali, two humans (or other species) and an ooloi.

Yes, is a confusion of a family! Every oankali child has FIVE parents; oankali mom & dad, kaisidi (human or other species) mom & dad AND ooloi neuter gen mom/dad.

If I was an oankali breed, I would have to choose if I wanted to be male, female or an ooloi, and I would have my first metamorphosis at the age of ten. If I don't/can't/want to choose, when I'm in my twenties, my body will choose for me, and will go through the second metamorphosis and I will be an ooloi. Every ooloi forms a family around itself and ONLY ONE of the children—sometimes ten, sometime, more than 29—will be an ooloi.

The oankali ooloi ones are the real power of Oankali People; they collect the genes of their entire tribes-branches-clans in their gender-neutral bodies. One ooloi can collect the genes of ALL the life forms of a planet and change the ADN spirals at will, with the touch of a finger. They are genetic masters.

_Eka_: child

_Oeka_: son

_Ooan_: parent, title of respect for the adults in a family

_Chka_: "You're part of us," a title applied to the male or female partner of another intelligent species, who wants to atriate himself or herself with an ooloi

_Lelka_: equivalent to the vulcan "T'hy'la;" lover for life, soul mate, "You and I complete each other." Anyone who agrees to be an ooloi lelka resigns all touch of their own species and their counterpart—male or female—in the trio and can only be with his ooloi, forever. If the lelka can not love its ooloi, the full trio dies.

_Kahguyaht..., AhtreKahguyahtKaal Leal JdahyaTediin aj Dinso_: His name means "wise elder."

The translation from oankali is:

Ahtre – ooloi master,

Kahguyaht – elder,

Kaal – branch in the Ship,

Leal –name of its clan,

Jdahya - its oankali husband,

Tediin – its oankali wife,

aj Dinso – from Earth.

_Nikanji… Kaalmikanj oo JdahyaTediinKahguyaht aj Dinso_: literally "the bridge is beautiful" or "the merchant of jewels." Along with Jdayhya, it was the first ooloi who bonded with humans, Lilith Iyapo and Tino Gutierrez, in its own timeline. Things change in this alternate timeline. His entire name means "Nikanj from Kaal branch, ooloi son of Jdahya, Tediin and Kahguhyat, from Earth."

_Khodahs…_ _Khodahs Iyapo Leal KaalNikanjlo aj Dinso _: The first "construct" or halfbreed human ooloi, son of Nikanji, Lilith and Tino (human parents) and Diichaan and Ahajyas (oankali parents) and one of the most intelligent and uncontrolled ooloi, born on Earth. It name in oankali means

Yudah – the first human on Mars,

Iyapo – son of Lilith Iyapo, its human mother,

Leal – from Leal clan,

Kaal – from the branch of Kaal,

Nikanj – ooloi son of Nikanji,

Lo- developed in Lo,

aj Dinso – from Earth.

_Dinso_: oankali name of the Earth

_Kaisidi_: terrestrial or foreign

_Dho:_ human being, adopted either as a baby or as a lelka, into an oankali family.

_Yashi:_ the third oankali heart, located between the other two. It keeps all the genetic information that an ooloi takes over its entire life. One yashi can reproduce all the life of a planet.

3 Oankali; Ooloi

The discussion was dry, without inflection, no expressions, no disturbance. And in ancient vulcan: Jim could only understand part of it. He could perceive the raging anger in Spock felt for T'Pina – thanks to the mind meld - and the more he learned, the less he comprehended. Why did Spock feel that the help from T'Pina was so "immoral"? After all, she was just as much a halfbreed as him! Someone in the house was singing; that puzzled him.

Vulcans were absolutely sober; they counted on mastering their emotions. It must be one of T'Pina's helpers, from another planet or race.

She had invited them both to her house, to discuss the final details of the baby-matter more peacefully. Jim was absolutely astonished; he didn't know in what moment, everything had been reduced to this discussion. The voice of the healer one was calm. Her gaze, however, was absolutely ferocious.

"I will explain it briefly to you, Sch'n T'gai. An outcast like me never had the smallest chance in our society; you can calculate the probabilities, if you wish. I am, literally, the daughter of a bitch, of a whore and a man who is despised by his own people. My acceptance to the Maat of T'Pau—yes, your very own Maat—would seem to be illogical. However, Surak was also pragmatic and according to his principles, all sentient beings have value. When I entered the Academy, I was prepared MORE THAN YOU to feel the rejection, for my halfbreed blood… but I could bear it. The bullying, the subtle insults, the coldness. And I eventually found my proper place, in the area in which I work. My particular Orioniti upbringing, oriented towards a wide sexual education, something that the full blood Vulcans considered taboo, and my xenobiological studies turned me into someone particularly valuable in this crisis that we confront, to determine the future of our species. There is no logic in any of this… and you don't have to go with "the destiny" if you want to listen to it thus.

Everything that has happened is what the Terrans call "butterfly effects." I could have stayed in my place, rejected, studying, or chosen to return to Orion and live comfortably on the immense wealth of the brothel that my mother left me… but curiously, I've been permitted to negotiate, with Terrans and other species, the necessary lab materials so that OUR own species can be saved, you know? Now, at this moment, you and Jim need me so that you may have children. And it is absolutely illogical to put the risk on both of you, with a pregnancy for which neither of you are mentally prepared…"

"I thought that you were against of the use of logical thinking, T'Pina." Spock answered, dryly.

"A prejudice of yours. I'm as Vulcan as you. Our unique difference was that I didn't lock myself in a shell, or at least, my mother wouldn't let me. And don't make that face; I studied the Kohlinar, my emotional control is as good as any "pure blooded" Vulcan… that's the principal reason that I can blame or smile; I am able to CHOOSE. I could make friends but you always felt apart from everything: the world, the other Vulcans, the Terrans. You always thought you were better than the rest, Spock, to compensate for your inevitable human part. Did you forget that we are made in "the same image and similarity"? You were blessed by the appearance of Jim Kirk, more than you believe..."

"_Captain _Kirk, to you…"

"As you wish… if not for him, the human half of you would be dead and the other completely destabilized by the loss of our world, as has happened to all of us. And my proposal, though you think it sounds absurd, is entirely reasonable. By the way, it was not even my idea..."

Spock raised an eyebrow, intrigued. The knowledge hit him like a photon torpedo. T'Pina nodded.

"Indeed. Talk to her...she is what we Orioniti call a fine intuitive and stronger than you think. And now, to use a Terran expression, move your ass and go put your affairs in order. Do you think you are the only couple I'm working with?"

Spock opened his eyes in surprise. T'Pina smiled.

"Okay, sorry to exaggerate ... Bones… oh, Dr. McCoy has been working too long with me. It is difficult not catch his idiosyncrasies."

She made the Vulcan ta'al and bowed respectfully. Spock faced reality and left the large room without a sound, followed by Jim. T'Pina sighed.

"Astarité bless us! My mother was right, no matter what kind or species they are, all men are the same!"

She activated the computer with a touch of her fingers.

"Now… let's see, where was I?"

The door was open.

The door was closed.

Someone was singing softly, between the infinite genetic samples. Jim wondered if he was doing the right thing for the umpteenth time. But Spock had not said anything and also, he'd been keeping their bond closed... saying that he needed a few hours of solitude to meditate. Usually Spock did that when he didn't want to worry Jim about something.

_So damn stubborn. Why couldn't Spock understand that Jim loved him and that sorrows should be shared? _

Doubtlessly his discomfort was due to their talk with T'Pina. Jim couldn't understand how Spock could be so apparently racist to someone who in many ways was like him and who had, undoubtedly, received much more rejection.

The obvious - and logical - answer was to go ask T'Pina directly about what the hell had happened and whether there was a remedy.

The huge genetic manipulation laboratory was apparently empty ... then Jim saw who it was who was still softly singing.

Tall, about two meters, with a slender and shapely humanoid body, it had four arms, two of which seemed to consist of infinite tentacles. Its long dark hair was tied in braids ... until Jim realized that it wasn't hair, but more tentacles, as if it were an effigy of Medusa. Its face had an incredible beauty, quite androgynous while Jim was looking. Apparently its first two hands had three thumbs...and more than twelve fingers. The long and shapely legs ended in feet that looked almost feline. Its skin was blue, yet seemed to keep changing color. Several of the tentacles on the head lifted up, as if they were looking for Jim.

Then surprisingly, it began to change. The sharp features, pale green skin, the incredible eyes, strong nose and body ...perfect hips, breasts the right size and the slight dimple of the navel. And Vulcan. Jim lost his voice when she turned, looked at him and smiled, raising an eyebrow. A perfect female version of Spock...

Then, she changed again and James T. Kirk nearly choked. Entirely naked and smiling wickedly, Spock was standing before him.

Impossible.

T'Pina's voice, imperative.  
"Oeka, leave him alone."

The being smiled and returned to its original shape in seconds.

"And dress yourself. I've told you that you can't just go around like that. Our hosts are easily shocked."

The alien being took one of the many Vulcan uniforms and tied it around its waist, although Jim had already noticed its complete lack of genitalia. T'Pina approached Jim.

"Captain Kirk ... please forgive my assistant's lack of discipline," she looked at the alien, a little annoyed, "it's hard to remember that this is just a teenager..."

Jim toured the catalog in his memory of alien races. He couldn't believe it. T'Pina gave him a half-smile.  
"Indeed, Captain. Lo permitted us to take it with us. Chkahchidahk gave it to us personally. It is an oankali ... "

Jim couldn't hide his amazement. The oankali were incredible genetic engineers. They acted with compassion and curiosity, guided in everything by the principles of spontaneous order, apparently using both logical and haphazard methods. But Lo, their planet, their organization, their people, did not allow adults to work with the Federation or any other race.

They considered that as an intervention, according to their ethical standards and only did so if they deemed it absolutely necessary. They atriated, that is to say, oankali marriages were always a threesome: one male, one female—and an ooloi, the third sex, neuter, unable to reproduce itself, but capable of giving life to almost anything, including inanimate matter—and that was how they reproduced. But they could atriate with any intelligent species, not only between themselves.

T'Pina nodded, although it was working behind them.

"Oeka, leave all that and come here, we have an important guest."

The oankali obeyed instantly and Jim was amazed at the perfect beauty of the alien being in front of him, despite its strange appearance.

"Captain Kirk, may I present to you our ooloi, the son of Nikanji ..."

"Khodahs Iyapo Leal KaalNikanjlo," the oankali said. "It is an honor to meet the hero who saved the Terrans, Captain Kirk. T'Pina calls me oeka because that's what people call children in my world. But if you like, you can call me Khodahs."

T'Pina shook her head impatiently.

"I would very much like it, in truth, Oeka, if you would leave him in peace..."

The ooloi smiled.  
"T'Pina, you never let me enjoy myself enough. And if life isn't fun, then why are we living?"

"Finish these genetic combinations and I'll leave you alone to play, all right? There is much life on this planet for your Yashi heart."

"Do I have to morph into a Vulcan?"

"I advise it. Walking around naked like this, scaring and seducing people, is illogical, irrational and it could force us to give you back to Lo... "

The alien obeyed, developing many more tentacles over its entire body and working simultaneously in no less than twenty genetic receptacles. At the same time it continued to sing, softly. And the next moment it "released" Jim. Jim only knew that he had been released because the oankali ceased to look attractive to him—simply looking surprising. And strange.

T'Pina bowed respectfully.  
"I apologize, Captain. Khodahs just experienced its second metamorphosis and loves to experiment with anyone it has recently met..."

"How did it...?"

"Did it look attractive to you? Pheromones. They use them all the time. It has millions of receptive organs in every tentacle. It seems to be a telepath, but it's not, not really. It can listen to our hearts, to the static generated by our neurons, and smell all the chemical changes in our blood. It can change a full genetic code just by touching someone who is willing for it to do so. It could destroy a world if it chose, or create one completely, with just the touch of its fingers."

"And it's just your assistant? Is that legal? Are you working under the Regulations of the Federation? "

"Not entirely. But for desperate situations, desperate measures. As you know, both Lo and Chkahchidahk refused to interfere in the affairs of our galaxy and that is the reason they keep their planet or place permanently hidden."

"But then... what's Khodahs doing here?

"It helps us to correct genetic errors, and the mixtures can be carried out without any risk. Aligning the spiral of each DNA strand is not easy, especially when some of the enzymes and amino acids tend to reject each other. It is the creator of the bag of fetal growth, and can make a mental bond even stronger than a Betazoid. Lo agreed to intervene for us because my mother saved one of their oankali when they were traveling in Orion. After explaining the desperate situation in which my species finds itself, Lo decided they could not permit this to happen. Their highest ideal is to maintain life and intelligence in all places where these exist. To change our situation, all that is needed are our chromosomes. They have a huge reservoir of life, their ships are fully biological. On the other hand, if for some reason all life in a galaxy was destroyed, they could return to repopulate it completely, if they wanted to."

"I've only heard legends about them. Some kind of…almost-gods. But I'd read that they looked like repellent jellyfish."

"Originally, they _did_ appear like that…until they learned to become whatever form they want, as we have seen, Captain." T 'Pina smiled, "Anyway, Khodahs is curious and only problem we have from time to time is that it loves humans and Vulcans. Especially touching them. They are a species that literally lives by touch. And sometimes, it's hard to make it understand that Vulcans and humans, in some cases, do not like being touched. Or being attracted by it."

"It hasn't... atriated yet?"

"No ... but it never stops trying. It's like a teenager, in its sexual awakening. In any case, why do we have the pleasure of your visit?"

"After he argued with you, Spock... was unhappy about something. I would like to know what actually happened; I don't understand much Vulcan as Spock believes and less than that when he closes our bond. But I'm not a fool and I know that he's in deep disagreement with you… What happened?"

T'Pina sighed.

"Actually, it is easy to understand. He refused admission to the Academy of Sciences. I stayed here. He can't take the racism with which Vulcan treats halfbreeds. I did. And finally if you, captain, believe that all this is an experiment and don't want to have a baby for the two of you, to Spock this is deeply unethical. It's like if you put Lieutenant Uhura in charge of Engineering, in your ship. I'm not saying that the lieutenant is unable, in any way ... but that's not her expertise. It seems to him illogical that a person with my background would be given have a mission as important as the effort to re-populate the colony and save our species. And you know him better than anyone else...

Jim agreed, smiling. "And **how** do I know him! He can be unbearable when he tries..."

"Things would be easier if he accepted his human half. Unfortunately, the loss of his mother and of our own planet has not helped. We owe his fine reasoning and his ability to work at full capacity to you, Jim."

"Me?"

"You know it well; don't try to be modest with me. Uhura was never compatible with him and that weighed heavily on both of them. And you represent an…anchor for Spock. You've given him stability and affection, you are his T'hy'la and you love him deeply. We, in the Maat, thought he would never find someone like you, his soul mate…"

Jim blushed, profoundly.

"T 'Pina, are you a witch or are you guessing?"

The healer laughed.  
"We're all the same on the inside, captain ... this is why we can understand one another. Did Spock explain about our volunteer?"

"I wanted to talk about that, too. I know there's someone, but not who she is."

"Well, I imagine Nyota wanted to tell you personally..."

Jim thought his eyes would pop out of their sockets. Uhura?

"You're not gonna tell me..."

"No. She will. It's happier that way. Will you come with me, please?"

-0-

Chapter End Notes:

The oankali, as I emphasize in the disclaimer, are NOT mine, but they are one of the most incredibly beautiful fictional races that I know, created by Octavia Butler, one of the few writers of hard scifi (biology) who existed. She died in 2006. Khodahs and Nikanji are two of my favorite characters among them, both are ooloi, only Khodahs's mother is human. T'Pina is… who she is… to the chagrin of Spock. This is going to be long. A thousand thanks for r&r. Namasté. FA.

P.D. Below, the image of Nikanji, Khodahs' father, along with his human mother, Lilith:

h t t p : / / h i m i t s u h u n t e r . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / N i k a n j i – a n d – L i l i t h – 4 9 7 7 4 9 2

plus the image of a "construct" or halfbreed ooloi, along with their own characteristics:

h t t p : / / 4 . b p . b l o g s p o t . c o m / _ U t b v n X 1 c h e U / R h q D A B Q f t 4 I / A A A A A A A A A A c / z v 9 T L c a Q I P c / s 4 0 0 / v e n n d i a g r a m . j p e g

and the portrait of Khodahs, by sister2sleep –my daughter-

h t t p : / / r e p t a n t c h a o s . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / O a n k a l i – O o l o i – 1 5 1 0 0 6 4 0 9 ? q = s o r t % 3 A t i m e + g a l l e r y % 3 A r e p t a n t c h a o s & q o = 0

retire the spaces and the link will work.


End file.
